


Her Web

by ScarletDeva



Series: DracoHermione drabble pile [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And she curses, F/M, Gen, Hermione is a mastermind, No she's not evil, She is a genius, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDeva/pseuds/ScarletDeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hermione isn't the girl everyone thought she was? What if the truth is so much darker and complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Web

But fuck it seems like everything was always just a dream. Fucking ephemeral cloud that doesn't just dissolve in your hands - you never even feel going through it. Well I thought there was Summerland at the end but it's just a waiting room. A head-in-your-hands weep-until-you-laugh delivery-room-white room.

Naive? You thought I was naive?

Well... I don't blame you. I let you think that. I let you all think that. Know what my biggest secret was?

I was born to wear green and silver. Yes yes your green and silver. Fucking-blueblood, pale-skin, snarky-twisted-mouth green-and-silver.

Don't twist that snarky mouth at me. Just shut up and kiss me.

...

Like that. I needed that.

I can still taste ash on you. It's goddamn bitter. Do you think it's baked in? Like human shish-kebab in a distorted hell somewhere. No devil. Just... fucking ash.

Why am I cursing so much? Cause I can of course. I got what I wanted. Voldemort is dead. What that cost doesn't matter. But at least I can unlace my bullshit-metaphor-corset and breathe a little. I don't have to play her anymore. I don't have to push them all to their deaths so the fucking complacent don't have to die.

Her? Did she exist?

Sort of I guess.

Kiss me again.

...

I loved them, okay? I didn't know I would. I was stupid eleven and thought I could taste doom in the air and I thought I could change the world. They were going to help me. But I didn't think I'd love them. Love them all.

Like that meant anything. I'm like a black widow spider. The wizarding world was my baby. And I wove my secret web and chewed off their heads to make sure it was born my way. Reborn. Whatever.

I was the general. He was just my rallying point. My symbol.

...

I didn't ask for that one. ... Do you know under the ash, you taste sort of sour-sweet, like just ripened apples... It's... nice.

That's stupid. I don't blame myself. I did what needed to be done. It's done. All done.

Fucking Hermione Granger is done sir done.

Tahiti? Sure. Why not Tahiti... 

Yeah. It would be a nice place to get married.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

Hyphenated. Like everything should be.

...

Yeah. I can live with that.


End file.
